toopyfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic Whoosher
Magic Whoosher Plot Magic woosher vacumms the house the earth the moon and Patchy Patch. Transcripts '''Toopy: '''Some cereal for me, and some for Binoo. Hmm? Oh, and some for Patchy Patch, of course. (Suddenly, Toopy spills the cereal box on the floor.) '''Toopy: '''Whoopsy! Oh! There's cereal crumbs everywhere now. (Binoo went to get a broom.) '''Toopy: '''No, Binoo. Come back here. We don't need a broom. No, no, no, no, no. We need a magic whoosher. OK, one magic whoosher coming up. All we need is this cereal box, and a nice long sock. And presto! One magic whoosher. Now I turn it on,... and there it goes sucking up everything. Those cereal crumbs are gone, gone, gone. I'd better turn it off now. Hey, come back here, you. Look at it go. It's fantastic. (The Magic Whoosher sucks up Patchy Patch.) Uh-oh! Binoo, the magic whoosher even sucked up Patchy Patch. (Binoo looks at the camera.) Don't worry. We'll get Patchy Patch back. Hey, what...? (The Magic Whoosher starts sucking up everything in sight.) Whoa! It really can suck up anything. Come back here with Patchy Patch, magic whoosher. We have to stop it, Binoo. It sure has a big appetite. Magic whoosher, stay right where you are. Oh no! There it goes again. It's still hungry. Can you believe that? Whoa! It doesn't know when to stop. (The Magic Whoosher sucks up the house.) Wow! Binoo, the magic whoosher sucked up everything inside. (Magic whoosher starts hiccuping) Hear that? Now it has the hiccups. Whoa! Now it's sucking up everything outside. The cloud, too? (The Magic Whoosher sucks up the background and Toopy and Binoo ends up in space.) And, and the... Wow! We're in space now. You can't suck up space. (But, however, the Magic Whoosher sucks up the moon and the stars.) Whoops! Maybe the magic whoosher can suck up everything. Well, now that magic whoosher has got to be full. (The Magic Whoosher sucked up the planets.) It sucked up the house, the earth, the moon, and... Right, Patchy Patch. Wait a sec. I know how we can get him back. Follow me, Binoo! (They float over to the Magic Whoosher.) OK, stay right where you are. Whoa! (Toopy and Binoo gets sucked in.) Wow! We're in the magic whoosher's belly. Patchy Patch has to be inside here, Binoo. We just have to keep looking. (Toopy crashes into a tree.) Whoa! Careful, the tree. Binoo, where are you? What? You found the couch? The cushion? A snake? You found a snake under the cushion? Wow! You found, Patchy Patch. You're fabulous. (Suddenly, the Magic Whoosher starts hiccuping and shaking.) Oh. Uh-oh! I think this magic whoosher ate too much. And when a magic whoosher eats too much,... Hang on, Binoo! (The Magic Whoosher pops) ... it burps. We're home with, Patchy Patch. And everything is back where it should be. Even the cereal crumbs are back. Hey, wait a sec. I have another idea. (Toopy dumps the cereal crumbs on the floor.) There. Now I'll invent a super sonic magic scrub brush machine. And I think I know just how to make one. (Laughs) Trivia Gallery Videos Category:Episodes